With the daily advances of the electronics industry, we are facing an information era. A multitude of high-tech electronic products are derived from various digital technologies and improved very fast while various electronic components and peripherals for assembly in electronic products are also developed and improved. Electronic components and peripherals are applied to daily life or working space of various industries so as to substantially improve human life with technology development. However, following the development of various electronic technologies, consumers always pay attention to utility and convenience, and if the related electronic products can satisfy their needs.
Traditional MP3 players are generally applied to daily life as requisite electronic tools. Traditional MP3 player functions includes music playing and broadcasting, and now the traditional MP3 player can be used as a portable disk and/or a portable recorder for downloading and recording. According to the obvious and strong need for integrating all functions in a single unit, manufacturers must design novel MP3 players which are more convenient to carry and easier to play for satisfying consumers' needs. Meanwhile, MP3 players or other electronic products should be designed to be more compact by minimizing various electronic elements and peripherals of the electronic products to a compact profile for the purpose of increasing the utility and reducing the occupied space thereof.
Presently, MP3 players have integrated with portable disks and portable recorders to provide various functions, such as downloading, recording, or storing. Meanwhile, each of the MP3 players usually has three types of input/output connectors, including a USB connector for electrically connecting to a computer device, an earphone connector for electrically connecting to an earphone, and a microphone connector for electrically connecting to a microphone. However, if one manufacturer wants to design the MP3 player more compact, the MP3 player should not include too many connectors due to the limited surface area of an MP3 player.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a portable media player with a earphone transmission port and a signal adaptor cable thereof to solve the problems existing in conventional MP3 player so that the portable media player can omit unnecessary connectors, and a plurality of connectors can be integrated into a single connector, such as the earphone transmission port, for reducing the volume and manufacture cost of portable media players.